Deposition chambers are used for manufacturing semiconductors. Most processes dispose the base material in the deposition chamber, and then admit additional materials into the chamber as is required by the specifications of the process. Variables under consideration include environmental conditions, such as heat and pressure in the chamber, and process parameters, such as the chemistries of combined materials, and the quantities of materials combined. Some processes require that materials added to the chamber be in a vapor state.
Some materials are sensitive to environmental conditions. For example, heat can cause constituent materials intended for use in the formation of a semiconductor device to undergo physical and/or chemical changes. Current reactor designs allow materials to stagnate, exposing them for prolonged periods to these environmental conditions. This can cause precipitation, condensing, cracking, clogging, chemical change, contamination, and other problems.
Chemical processes combine several chemical constituents. Economical use of these new processes requires improved precision in chemical dispensation. Additionally, it is desirable that systems used in combining chemicals allow new combination sequences.